


The Assassin

by attackofthepeaches



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Blood, Blow Jobs, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Anime Spoilers, Branding, Bratting, Choking, Dominance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gore, League of Villains, League of Villains Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Murder, My Hero Academia - Freeform, My Hero Academia Spoilers, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Scars, Slow Burn, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Switching, Teasing, Torture, Toxic Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Villains, Violence, boku no hero academia - Freeform, lov, team up with Dabi, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackofthepeaches/pseuds/attackofthepeaches
Summary: The League of Villains are in hiding after the arrest of All For One. Their goal? To gain some allies to strengthen their presence and cause. When a woman by the name of The Assassin join their ranks, she proves to be both useful and a pain in the ass. When The Assassin and Dabi get paired up, their tension proves to be quite unnerving. How will this pair get along and can they put aside their differences and pride to work as a team?I know I have a lot of smutty tags and don't worry it will come! There's a lot of build up needed to be made before any of the spice comes along but once it starts to happen oh boy, get ready. It will be a ride!This fanfic is explicit as it will go through PTSD, graphic violence, torture, and sex scenes, as well as depicting a TOXIC relationship that should not be seen as a goal. The relationships in this fic is not something people should see and want for their life or glorify. This is just how I imagined Dabi would be if someone sassy and problematic came into his life.
Relationships: Dabi/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

A group of notorious villains gathered inside an abandoned warehouse that they called their base. Each one seemed rather on edge as they gathered around their leader with the messy white hair. His red eyes stared at the ground as the other members argued with one another, obviously not pleased with their situation.  
“The Assassin doesn’t get found, Dabi, or they wouldn’t be an assassin. The Assassin shows herself when she wants to be seen and not before that.”  
The man with a mask and top hat seemed rather heated as he spoke to the droopy eyed man with a scowl on his burnt face. He didn’t care that the top hat man was having trouble just that he got the job done and pulled his weight. There was no slacking off with him. Only perfection and precision.  
“She’s human. There’s always a way to snuff her out.”  
“Why don’t you go find her since you’re so smart and all.” A young blonde girl poked at the burnt man’s emotions. She was an instigator and conflict brought her much pleasure. Her eyes narrowed at the burned man as if to taunt him into rage. A smile stretched over her animal like teeth.  
“Dabi has other things to attend to. You know that.” The white haired man finally spoke up, looking almost used to the constant bickering between his group members.  
“That still leaves us with no way to get a hold of this Assassin girl. How do we even know she’s real. This could just be some rumor a group of lowlife thugs made to keep the police off them.” The large woman said, a puzzled look draped over her features.  
“Big sis is right. People create legends to cover their trail all the time.”  
“She’s real. I know it.” The top hat man said.  
The burned man rolled his eyes and leaned his shoulder against the wall. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be away instead of the dusty warehouse. This was a waste of time to him.  
“If Mr. Compress says she’s real then I want her on our team but listen well. I can only supply so much patience before I move on with the plan.” The white haired man crossed his arms as he looked out onto his team. The team nodded, showing their faith in the leader of the League of Villains.  
Little did the team know that lurking in the shadows, embraced by darkness, was The Assassin and she was more than amused and a little smug over the words she just heard.  
Maybe she will let herself be known and entertain herself. After all, she had a plan and they were the perfect people to get her what she wanted.


	2. Welcome to the League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Knives, Violence, Mention of Blood

The blood rushed into my head as I swung on my legs that were currently wrapped around a metal beam that ran across the old, previously abandoned warehouse. My lungs were filling up with dust particles that floated through the air, shallowing my breath. It took everything in me not to cough. Disgusting.  
For a hot shot like the League, they sure know how to pick the places to stay. What a good first impression they were making.  
I’ve heard the talk around the town for a few weeks now, ever since All Might fought All-For-One, about how the League was looking for me. I suppose more specifically how Mr. Compress was looking for me. Apparently, they all were going around trying to find people to recruit into their little gang, sticking to a low profile since the police and hero’s all across Japan had a warrant for their arrest.  
It didn’t take me long to figure out where the meeting was taking place and when. For notorious villains they weren’t that secretive. Either that or I was just so good at what I do.  
No, I'll go with the latter.  
I almost didn’t come and a part of me was still debating on my departure and staying away from this disorganized mess but there was also another part that yearned for it. Something about them piqued my interest. Maybe it was the fact that they saw me as some legend, maybe it was the fact that they were a group whose message I could get behind.  
Either way, I might as well give them a chance. I already snuck my way in and I sure as hell didn't get dirt in my lungs for no reason. Who knows, maybe I will be charmed.  
“Wow! Who knew I was wanted but this much. I’m flattered.” I sang, waving to the shocked, upturned faces.  
“What the hell!” Tomuru Shigaraki exclaimed. The leader of the League of Villains. I heard that he was nothing more than a spoiled child who threw tantrums when things didn’t go his way. Maybe I can see what the protégée was all about.  
A blast of blue flames came my way but not before I let my legs detach from the beam, using my momentum to kick towards a large pile of crates. I laughed as I dodged left and right, missing flames and knives that were being thrown at my head.  
“Wow~ Is this how you treat all your guests?” I leaped from beam to crate, barrel to crane. It’s been a while since I allowed an opponent move me to such lengths. I let my laugh free as they missed shot after shot, growing increasingly irritated with me.  
“Stop attacking.” Shiguraki ordered just as I landed on the windowsill. The breeze that flew in from the broken window blew my silver hair from the hood it was previously concealed in. It fluttered like streams of silk dancing in the night. “Assassin, rude of you to stop by uninvited and unannounced.”  
Glares were being thrown my way from around the room. Honestly, what did they expect when they called for an assassin to grace them with her presence, especially one as skilled as I. It is what we are know for, sneaking and hiding and coming out whe it was most opportune.  
“Actually, I’m certain I had been invited. Word travels fast in the underground but I’m sure Mr. Tophat here already knew that.” I said, casting my gaze in the direction of the man who started the talk in the first place.  
“Fair enough.” Shiguraki said, motioning for the rest of the league to stand down as some still looked like cats about to pounce.  
I smirked through my face covering, amused by all the guarded expressions. The fact that they all thought I was some kind of legend is amused me. I’ve heard people whisper my name, even heard some people laugh that I was some type of villain goddess or something like that. Giddiness built up in my chest as I thought of how much they wanted me and yet they feared me.  
The only person not looking at me in confusion or dear was the man responsible for the blue flames, Dabi. I’ve heard rumors about him as well, all of them completely ridiculous like he was born from the earth's core or that he was some god himself but I knew the truth. I don’t become an assassin, ready to align myself with people without doing my research. For now, I’ll use this as my own personal secret until it was useful. He was going to be a fun one to handle.  
I jumped down from the windowsill, my feet landing softly like a cat casting no sound and barely making a mark in the dusty ground below my freshly polished boots. I let my hood fall from my head, revealing the entirety of my hair. The lower half of my face was concealed, revealing nothing of what I truly looked like other than my eyes. An assassin must keep her identity unknown after all, too many people ready to slice my neck when given the chance and we are all villains here. No one truly trusts the other fully.  
“I want to hear it from the source itself.” I said, sautéing myself over to Shiguraki. “What is your goal, truly, and what can I do for you? Why are you in such desperate need of my services?”  
I stopped when the tips of our shoes touched against one another. We were practically eye to eye, Shiguraki just a hair taller than I was. He looked so unfazed by my nearness, like he expected it from someone like me. He certainly wasn’t acting like the child I heard so much about. Instead he kept the act of a well behaved heir, just waiting to show what they were truly made of to their father. Intriguing.  
“I don’t need you, Assassin.” Shiguraki smiled. “I want this so-called era of peace to be shown for what it truly is. A lie and the people all mindless pawns in the hero’s little game where they shine on top. I want to reshape the society as we know it in a true form of justice, not ones made by people who are greedy for money and fame. You chose, are you in or out?”  
Lies and truth. That is what he was telling me. I could see right through his little act. There is something deeper, more devious within his eyes that he wasn’t going to spill until the time was right. What that was I couldn’t say.  
He formed this pretty little lie, molding the Villain Killer, Stain’s, words into whatever necessary to get what he needed. I guess I could do the same thing to him, take his words he’s recycled and use it to my advantage. I’m sure most the people here are doing the same though they would never show it to one another. How interesting this group was turning out to be.  
I cocked my head to the side, angling it perfectly against the moonlight so that my eyes glowed pale blue. I stuck out my right hand. “Your group gets more interesting by the second. I’ll agree.”  
“Tomuru can’t touch your hand, Assassin.” The young blonde girl informed defensively. Himiko Toga was her name. The girl is obsessed with blood and can change into anyone with just a drop, though how long she can stay in the form differs by how much blood she digests. She would have been a good assassin if she wasn’t so loud.  
“My bad.” I laughed, taking a few steps back to lean on the wooden crate that was now slightly singed and pierced with knives from our little dance we did earlier. “So, boss, what’s my first mission or do you need me to give you time to think of something for me to do.” I sang, flicking a fleck of dust off my black cape.  
“Dabi, you're in charge of her until we feel she’s trustworthy enough.” Shiguraki heavily sighed, his hand going to rub his already irritated neck.  
“Ooo~ fun!” I looked down my nose at the now irritated Dabi who glared daggers through his blue eyes. This man’s eyes seemed to say that he wanted nothing more than to incinerate me on the spot. The fact that I was in the league with him must be driving him mad.  
“Really? I work alone.” Dabi informed Shiguraki not too kindly.  
“I trust that you’ll take care of her if she decides to double cross us.” Shiguraki warned, narrowing his eyes at a defiant Dabi. “That’s an order.”  
A grunt of disapproval escaped from Dabi’s lips as he turned from the League of Villains leader and started out towards the large warehouse door. He crouched underneath, slipping through the slit and disappeared into the darkness.  
“Well that went better than I thought.” Magne said, brushing her hair behind her ear. “I figured he would put up more of a fight.”  
“We are getting impatient waiting in the shadows. The quicker we grow our numbers, the quicker we can continue with what we have been working towards.” Mr. Compress crossed his arms over his chest.  
Toga approached me, her cheeks flushed with blush as she inspected what she could see of my face. Her eyes were filled with desire and lust, she licked her lips slowly.  
“Say Tomuru, let me make her bleed. What better way to test an assassin’s loyalty than to see her face. She would look so beautiful with her body drizzled in blood.” She brought the blade close to her mouth, biting down on the dull side as her eyes inspected the material of my suit.  
“Would you like to keep that tongue of yours?” I warned, staring down at the young girl. One off move and not only will I take her tongue out but those hands of hers as well. I don't play those type of games, not when it comes to my identity.  
“Leave her be, Toga.” Shiguraki said walking towards the back of the warehouse where I knew held a trap door that led to a back exit from the warehouse. Meeting adjourned I suppose. “Go catch up with Dabi. He’s not going to wait around forever if he hasn’t already left.”  
Toga pouted her lips but backed away rather reluctantly. I’ll have to keep a constant guard of where this one was at. Although she never trained in the ways of an assassin, Toga was stealthy when she wanted to be. One drop of blood from me and my identity would be compromised. The life I had worked so hard to keep concealed would be ruined.  
“Until next time League.” I waved as I walked out the door where Dabi went, following the scuffs in the dirt till I came across a tree. He was leaning his back against it, looking bored per usual with his hands stuffed into his pockets.  
“Keep up.” Dabi pushed himself off the tree, walking into the woods.  
“Are you sure you should be telling me that?” I laughed as I skipped up to him. Dabi just kept walking, paying no attention to my teasing. “Where are we going anyways?”  
“Kyushu.” Dabi stated, pushing a branch up so he could pass under it without bending.  
“And is Kurogiri going to warp us there or something?” A sinking feeling came over me as I thought about what Dabi was going to suggest we do. Shiguraki’s right hand man seemed to have fallen off the face of the Earth these past few weeks. Even I couldn’t find any trace of him when I was doing my background check on the League.  
“No. We are going to get there by other means.” Dabi grumbled. I stopped in my tracks which made Dabi look back in annoyance. “Move your ass.”  
“There is no way I am using public transportation, especially looking as I do. Do you know how hard it is for men to stop ogling at me? It’s quite annoying honestly and we would attract too much attention as it is.”  
“We don’t have a choice. Now come or I will incinerate you for getting on my damn nerves.” Testy testy. I suppressed a chuckle and threw myself in the trees, pulling myself across the branches just far enough ahead so I could drop in front of Dabi. His eyes widened for a second as he was forced to stop dead in his tracks or run into me.  
“I have a better idea.”


	3. Tensions and Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Violence, Knocking Someone Unconscious, Cursing, Slight NSFW, Suggestive Lyrics, Daggers, Attempted Murder, Toxic Behavior, Burning

The only sound that could be heard was the wind rushing past my silent Audi R8 Coup and the silent lullaby of Clair De Lune through the speakers. Dabi had his head resting against the car door, still knocked out from the events that happened earlier.

 _“I don-“ one jab to the neck and Dabi was out like a light. I caught him as his body went limp.  
Damn, he was a lot heavier than he appeared.  
I slung Dabi across my back and trudged through the woods till we came across a waterfall. Softly not to wake him up, I sat Dabi against a tree and jogged to the side of the rock formation, going straight to the familiar hatch hidden in a slim crack. I slid my hand in, making sure to go around the pressure sensitive trap that would slice my fingers off, and pulled until the rocks groaned, revealing the deep underground tunnels that the assassin’s used to get around Japan unnoticed.  
There were thousands of tunnels, a lot of them leading to a dead end and impossible to navigate without studying them thoroughly. All assassins in training were eventually dumped into the tunnels blindfolded and set with the task of making it back to base. Some unfortunate souls who didn’t care enough to study died in the tunnels, either by starvation or being hit by a car racing to or from a destination. I mastered these tunnels at a young age, being way ahead of the assassins I trained with through pure luck.  
After lugging limp Dabi’s body into the passenger seat, I got in and started our pursuit towards Kyushu. I twisted and turned around the sharp corners, cutting our time in half. This man better be grateful._

When I glanced over to the passenger seat, Dabi was still in a deep sleep. He looked so relaxed despite how his burned skin pulled tightly on his features. Getting a look at his sleeping face, I could fully appreciate the beauty that Dabi is.  
His black hair tickled against his thick eyelashes but he was too deep in sleep to notice. His lips were parted slightly and a small huff of breath would sometimes be audible. Dabi’s usually inward slanted eyebrows were now lifted upwards towards the sky, almost like he was worried.  
I didn’t realize how distracted I was by the man beside me until I looked up and saw a forked path coming my way. I jerked the wheel hard to the right, causing my car to screech as I regained control.  
“Mom?”  
Shocked by the sudden voice, I looked over to see Dabi, eyes opened but droopy from sleep, looking at me. He looked so young and innocent like a lost child.  
The realization crossed over Dabi’s mind quickly as he covered his mouth and sat up in his seat. “What the hell.” Dabi groaned between his dry heaving.  
“I mean, you can call me mommy if you want. I won’t object.” I teased, looking back towards the road.  
“Drive better damn it.” Dabi groaned, hand flying to his head as a bead of sweat formed, threatening to slide down his contorted face. So much for innocent looking.  
“I am an excellent driver, I’ll let you know.” I flipped my silver locks over my shoulder as Dabi glared through his own. If looks could kill, he would be one dangerous man. Well, more dangerous than he already was that is.  
“Bullshit.” Dabi sneered .  
As the car soared through the tunnels, he was slowly able to sit up without gagging all over the place. When he looked up, his eyes widened. “Where the fuck are we, Assasin?”  
“I told you I wasn’t going to take public transportation didn’t I?” I reached over to the radio in the center console and switched the playlist, not feeling the classical vibe anymore now that Dabi was up.  
The strum of a guitar played through the speakers, playing a familiar song from a fun time in my past. It always brought me back to such a beautiful night by the sparkling oceans of America. Oh what dramatic people they were.  
_“If I could write you a song to make you fall in love  
I would already have up under my arm  
I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this  
But, you probably won’t, you think you’re cooler than me”_  
I sang with the lyrics, rolling down the windows to let the breeze in and heard the echo of the song in my ears. It filled up the tunnels with life again, something that it doesn’t get to see much of lately. This was freedom, hand out of the car riding the wind, song beating in my chest, wind bristling my hair, and a grumpy man by my side, contemplating blowing my brains out. If this wasn’t living I don’t know what is..  
“One of my ex’s broke up with me while playing this song. He said to pay attention to the lyrics because that was who I was, a conceited little whore bag.” I turned toward Dabi who hadn’t stopped glaring daggers at me. “I thanked him for the anthem and went on my way of course.”  
“You didn’t answer my question.” Dabi said.  
I let out a laugh as I rolled the windows back up, sensing that I shouldn’t push him too far on our first mission. As much as I loved teasing the living hell out of him, I do love my car. Her seats just got polished and I would hate for Dabi to melt them before she got worn in.  
“Since you’re so pressed about it,” I turned the music down just as the singer sang _“Behind your makeup nobody knows who you even are”._ “We are under Japan.”  
“You’re gonna have to be a hell of a lot more accurate.”  
“That’s just it. Assassins have been using these tunnels for hundreds of years. It provided us with a way to get to and from places so quickly.” I turned the wheel to the left, going into a set of tunnels that now showed signs of roots coming down from above. Four years ago, this would have never been allowed to happen or someone’s ass would have been bruised at best. “Drives the police mad since the distance and the time of the crime doesn’t add up. It leaves so many cases cold.”  
“Do you know where you’re at?” Dabi looked out the window, the only thing passing by was dirt, rock, and the occasional root. To someone outside of the assassin’s organization, it looked the same. Mostly it did but every once in a while, there were stones painted in different colors showing what prefecture you were in. They were so small though so it didn’t offer much use when you were speeding down the tunnels. Still, it helped some assassins out.  
“I know these tunnels like the back of my hand, pretty boy. You’re in good hands.” I winked at him before turning my eyes back to the path in front of me.  
Dabi scoffed but said nothing. Instead he crossed his hands over his chest and leaned his head back against the seat, eyes closed.  
I smiled as the next song started playing through the speakers, base booming causing vibrations to be felt through my hands on the wheel. I lowered my window again, feeling the air on my face and smelling the scent of wet earth through my nose.  
_“You such a fucking whore, ooh  
I need her, when she on me I don’t feel so lonely  
Don’t leave me horney, ride me like a pony  
Push down on me she’s just such a fuckin’ whore  
I love it”_  
I sang, feeling myself on the beat. I lost myself easily in the euphoria this song gives me, rolling my body in the seat. My hand was out the window again, feeling the wind brush up against my fingers.  
I smile in my mask, thinking of some of my best missions. My favorites were always the ones I get to dress up and seduce my target in clubs or bars. The feeling when you rub yourself against someone who thinks they have you when in fact you are the one controlling them was something I could never get enough of. Men think they are so irresistible, that when they give us a glance we are at their mercy. They expect us to throw ourselves on them like it was life itself. The look on their face when you hold a knife to their throat and they realize that they are fools is one women all over the world should see.  
I laugh as the next song plays, the funky beat sending me over the edge. It’s a hype song and anthem if you will. I screamed the lyrics at the top of my lungs, hearing it echoed back to me over the loud wind.  
_“I said, certified freak  
Seven days a week  
Wet-ass pussy  
Make that pull out game weak, woo_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, you fucking with some wet-ass pus-“_

“Seriously?” I heard an annoyed man groan. I looked over at Dabi’s judgemental scowl, his hair dancing in the air, offering little coverage from the disgust that covered his beautiful face.  
“What?” I faked innocence, thankful that he couldn’t see the smile beneath my mask. It was a tone I used many times on missions, making men soften up and fantasize about taking advantage of the girl they thought I was. “This is ART Dabi.”  
“Art?!” Dabi scoffed. His scarred right hand pushed up on his hair, keeping it out of his eyes. With his full face exposed, I could see the gentleness that was once there long ago. Some may be distracted by his scars and the look of displeasure that he always wore but Dabi was a pretty boy. His sharp features spoke for themselves. If someone could look that attractive with the degree of damage he’s endured then he can’t be anything other than pretty. “I wouldn’t call a song blaring about how horney you are, art.”  
“Shhhhhh” I turned the music up louder, making myself scream over it as my favorite part to rap was coming up. “YOUR FRAGILE MASCULINITY IS RUINING THE SONG!!!”  
_“Look, I need a hard hitter, I need a deep stroker  
I need a Henny drinker, I need a weed smoker  
Not a garden snake, I need a king cobra  
With a hook in it, hope it lean over  
He got some money, then that's where I'm headed  
Pussy A1, just like his credit  
He got a beard, well, I'm tryna wet it  
I let him taste it, now he diabetic  
I don't wanna spit, I wanna gulp  
I wanna gag, I wanna choke  
I want you to touch that lil' dangly thing  
That swing in the back of my throat”_  
I kept glancing at Dabi, batting my eyes and making sure he’s glanced my way when I ran one of my hands down to my inner thigh, sensually grazing my sensitive spot. My eyes lingered to his crotch where a bulge was forming. I smirked. So he was getting turned on, hypocritical bitch. I looked back to his face, his eyes looking hungry, his gaze on my hand. I gave my thigh a tight squeeze, letting the leather groan against the seat as they rubbed together.  
One moment, Dabi looked like he was going to destroy me in the best way possible, the next he turned down the song and looked pissed as fuck. His bulge was still there but he wasn’t bothered by it, at least not in the way I wanted. I haven’t had this much fun teasing someone in a long time.  
“Not a fan?” I teased.  
“You’re insufferable.”  
“I try!l” I laughed.  
My laugh was cut short as my burner phone rang, the tone filling the car stopped the music. I reached in the center console and pulled out my Bluetooth earpiece, clipping it in my ear and pressing the button.  
“You’ve reached the one and only Assassin. You hate ‘em, I stab ‘em. State your business.” I sang. Dabi paused in his actions to give me a look of remorse; it was the most humane he’s looked since I've met him. I pushed down the laughter that threatened to damage my composure.  
There was shuffling heard on the other end and the sound of a door clicking shut. From the sound of the echoes from the room the person was in, this wasn’t some run down building. I could also hear a fish tank or water fountain in the distance. An office building maybe or study?  
“Are you The Assassin?” Man, young it sounds. Probably mid 20s and definitely his first time dealing in this. His voice was hushed and shaky on the other end and he spoke fast. His nerves were getting the best of him.  
“That is what is said. The one and only.” I replied back, imitating my tone of voice from earlier.  
“I need you to kill someone for me.” He said. I could hear him pacing the floor, steps quick and long. It took him a moment before he stopped to turn around so this must be a big building if it had a room this long.  
“Yes, yes. That is what people usually call me to do.” We are never going to get anywhere talking like this. “Who is it you want dead? Where does he live? Work? I need details bud.”  
“His name is Hoashi Okyoito and he’s the CEO of Okyoito Industries. He’s the head of my family and I need him gone tonight.” The man said. From the sounds of it, he must be in close contact with this man. Maybe a father?  
“Is he guarded?” I asked. Although he didn’t say where this man lived, he was a public figure. A few searches and I will have his addresses, bank accounts, favorite places to go, people in his life, everything. People weren’t as careful as they thought they were.  
“Yes, he has 3 bodyguards with him. They take rounds with one another at night.” I calculated a price for him. I don’t come cheap and the fact that this man will be all over the news made this more of an event. Add in the body guards and the security these people have in their homes and places of work and you get a headache. “He’s my father and is planning to do awful things if I don-“  
“I don’t care if he was a serial killer or if he volunteered every night. You want him dead and I’ll kill him so long as you pay the price.”  
“How much?”  
“27.6 million yen.” I said.  
“That much?!” Yes, this man has never dealt with an assassin or even got his hands dirty in his life.  
“You pay for the best. I don’t come cheap but if you hire me I’ll get the job done.”  
“I can pay you half now and-“  
“No. You pay in full before I even look into this or I don’t get rid of him. Your choice.”  
“I can’t transfer that much money to you in one go. People will get suspicious.” The man’s voice was raising slightly, the shake gone.  
“No money, no assassin. That's the deal. You can call me if you decide to go with it, if not, have a nice life.” I hung up the phone before the man could say anything else.  
He wasn’t going to do it. The time he is going to have to think about it gives his brain time to back out. Most people back out once they hear the price. They call me on inpulse but their hearts don’t really want to be a part of murder.  
The rest of the car ride was uneventful. Dabi and I didn’t talk much and if I tried, he just grunted a response or ignored me entirely. I could tell I was wearing on his nerves and mine were getting inpatient.  
I just needed some food. I haven’t had food since early this morning, well yesterday. It was late morning again by now. A bed and some pajamas were calling to me right about now.  
When we neared the end of the tunnel, reached over and knocked a very unsuspecting Dabi out again. Maybe he will think he fell asleep.  
After I opened up the exit from the tunnels, I drove out into the countryside of Kyushu. The view of a city in the distance roared to life.  
I parked the car and dragged Dabi out, leaning him up against a tree until he woke up again. Looking out over the city, my ears filled with sounds of cars honking, people talking, a construction site drilling away. Normal mundane things that people dived into on the daily, filling their existence with purpose.  
Along with those mundane noises, I also heard the sounds of children crying, of cats fighting in an alley and the neighbors yelling at one another, just seconds away from turning domestic. People were so stagnant with their way of life that they clouded their eyes from the suffering around them. Even so-called heroes turned their eyes away if it didn’t benefit them. And they call us the villains when they are just as bad as we are.  
Rustling grass broke my thoughts and I turned to see Dabi stirring from his slumber. His hand twitched against the earthy floor and his eyelids started to twitch. I crouched in front of him.  
“Good morning sleeping beauty.” I cooed.  
This time, Dabi’s hand started to glow blue. I jumped back, landing on my hands and kicked my feet over, putting a good few feet between us as I dodged a wall of blue flames. I laughed, rolling off to the side as another came towards me.  
“I am NOT someone to keep messing with, Assassin. Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn’t make you one with the dirt.” He got up, eyes burning with pure rage.  
“Well for starters, I got you here a whole 8 hours before schedule.” I said, crouching down on a stone a good 10 feet away.  
“Not good enough.” Dabi said, he sent another blast and I dodged it by rolling off the stone. When I stopped and was able to look up, I saw blue flames a mere foot away from my face.  
I sucked in a breath, jumped up, grabbed the tree branch and brought my feet up over my head just before the flames scorched me for life. I pulled myself up, balancing on the branch as I looked down at the madman. The tip of my cape sizzled, smoke floating up from the damaged corner. Thank God this thing is fire resistant or I would not be a very happy assassin.  
“My cape!” I cried out.  
“You’re going to lose more than just your cape when I’m through with you.” Dabi sneered and his hands started to warm up again.  
My eyes widened as I realized what he was about to do. He’s not only sensitive but he’s insane. As Dabi released his quirk in a huge burst of flames that devoured 50 feet of forest, I used every ounce of strength in my legs to push myself off the branch, gliding mere inches from the blue flames. My body felt so hot that I feared that my suit would start to melt under this ínstense heat. Everything had its limit, I just never wanted to find this one.  
Dabi tried to follow me, his hands moving up but I was around the back of him before he could move fast enough. I slid a dagger from my thighs, bringing it over and against Dabi’s neck. I made sure to press hard enough to hurt, drawing a path of blood down his neck.  
“One slip of the hand and you’re dead. I suggest you compose yourself.” I warned.  
Dabi ceased his flames but the scowl stayed. His body was so hot against mine, like he was still flames himself. I could feel it through the leather of my suit. If anyone else were to be against him right now, they’d be crying in pain. I have my training to thank for this as I bit back a reaction.  
“I’m going to kill you when I get my hands on you, bitch.” Dabi spat, voice still laced with rage.  
“I am not your enemy, Dabi.” I loosened the daggers pressure just enough to let him know I meant what I said.  
“Not my enemy?” He manically laughed, tilting his head back. Our eyes met, his staring into mine like a caged animal. “Disarming me not once but twice is something comrades do? Sorry I must have missed the memo.”  
“I may not be your enemy, but I trust you as much as you trust me.” I glared right back at him, not letting my guard down.  
This seemed to put some sense into Dabi. He relaxed his hands to the side, taking a deep breath through his mouth and let it out harshly. I pulled back, sheathing my dagger on my thigh once again.  
As soon as my dagger clicked in place, Dabi turned his body towards mine, grabbing my wrist in his hands and pressing me up against a tree. His face was centimeters from my face, his mahogany scent filled my nose along with a slight burnt smell.  
I tried to push him off but he shoved his toned figure up against me and grabbed tighter onto my wrists. His calloused hands warmed up, giving me a warning to stop fighting. I cursed myself for not wearing my gloves right now. The pain grew with each second, each move, each breath. He wanted me to know he was in control, that I was under his mercy not my own.  
“You will not use such cheap tricks on me again. Do you understand assassin?” I could feel the warm air from his breath on my face, his face calm. He was the opposite of who I was fighting just a few moments ago.  
“I will not give up secrets to anyone.” I said back as I ignored my mind screaming at me to give in. An assassin never gives up secrets, even when death is staring you in the face, even when torture would be long and grueling. To betray the Assassins secrets was something unforgivable.  
Dabi leaned his face next to my ears, hovering his lips over my earlobes. The sensation that passed through my body as he breathed on my ear caused me to curl my toes in my boot. Damn it.  
“I don’t give a damn about what you want.” His voice was low, a growl. “Don’t disarm me again unless you want to be reprimanded like the little cunt you are.”  
My heart was pumping all over my body, particularly pulsating between my legs. I pressed my legs together, trying to feel some tension, any tension. The heaviness in the air could be cut by knives. He was warning me, but there was more there, something he might not even be that aware of, something I was scared of.  
A buzz against my thigh caused me to yelp, completely caught off guard. Dabi pulled away, sliding his hand into his pocket to pull out his phone. He turned around as he answered it, leaving me breathless and scolding myself for losing my composure.  
I was better than this. I’m The Assassin. I don’t get distracted by dangerous, scarred men with pretty blue eyes. This wasn’t like me. I spent the last 22 years keeping my feelings in check, keeping control of them and molding them to get what I needed. In a span of a few minutes, Dabi managed to get me hot and bothered which in hand sent me into an internal frenzy.  
“Damn it Shiguraki, we just got to Kyushu.” Dabi shouted to the phone.  
I took a deep breath, slipping my gloves on to cover the hand print now burned into my skin, and slipped my hair over my shoulder as I made my way to where Dabi was arguing with our leader.  
I am The Assassin and I will not succumb to these feelings. Feelings got people killed and I will not create more targets.


	4. Bitch Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Weapons, Guns, Knives, Swords, Daggers, Violence, Murder, Toxic Behavior

My car zoomed on the interstate, flying past cars left and right. I kept my speed just enough over the limit that any passing hero or police officer wouldn’t stop us, just get us to our location faster than the regular driver.  
It has been over 3 hours now since we got back on the road and Dabi has done nothing but grumble about Shigaraki’s new orders. I had thought getting food to nibble on the road would curve his complaining but it only seemed to shut him up for a little bit before he went out on his tangent again. It was getting on my damn nerves.  
“Can you shut the fuck up already?” I finally snapped, turning right towards Nishinomiya Kita.  
“What did you just say?” Dabi glared.  
“Shigaraki this Shigaraki that. Why can’t he tell us sooner? Why can’t he go to Osaka himself? Ya ya ya. I’m sick of it.” I snapped, turning my glare towards Dabi. His eyes turned dark and more angered. I saw a bit of steam floating from the scar on his hand that was perched on the dashboard when he sat up. “You’re acting like such a bitch baby.”  
I took an exit on the left, wedging myself between two cars so I didn’t miss it causing some angry honking. I merged onto Hanshin Expressway and zoomed past. I usually don’t let my anger get the best of me when I’m driving but the lack of sleep and being able to properly eat was driving me up the wall. I scoped the League of Villains hideout for two days before I decided to make my presence known and now I have been driving a naggy piece of burnt bacon around for the past 12 hours. I was so close to one of my apartments too. Damn it.  
Dabi rested his right elbow against the window, leaning his cheek against his hand as he stared outside. This is when he finally decides to keep his mouth shut? Damn, if I would have known it was this easy I would have done it a while ago.  
I made an audible scoff as we raced down the street towards our location. I turned my music on again, letting the trap beat pull me from my annoyance. It was game time and I needed to get my mind focused before we set out to do what Shigaraki commanded.  
Apparently some thugs attacked Spinner on the street, catching him off guard. They took a memory stick that contained something of value to Shigaraki so we were to track down the thugs and get it back. Why Spinner was walking around with a top secret memory stick was beyond me. This group was so sloppy.  
Shigaraki was able to contact Warpgate who tracked down the thugs to an abandoned factory off the south end of Osaka. I didn’t like not knowing more details than that. Just throwing myself into a mission without having all the details made me anxious. As an assassin, you need to be prepared for everything. Depending on the quirk, you need to bring long range weapons, blinding mist, stun guns, clothes made from electric resistant material, the list goes on. Being blindsided led to mistakes and mistakes led to deaths. I guess this is how the league runs so I’ll have to get used to it since I align myself with them but still.  
I turned down a poorly lit path, winding my way through the narrow streets of many businesses long abandoned. Some were still in motion, selling stolen electronics and jewelry, others selling hours of pleasure. There was a bar on the corner that was crawling with criminals from the area. They all cheered on a victory, lazily slinging their arms over one another and boasting about the hero they outsmarted for the day.  
You would never find any villains of value here. Only low life thugs ever found the need to boast their crime every night, just seeking validation. They have no real purpose other than to get the high when they get away with petty crimes. It’s a wonder how the heroes haven’t found their congregation spot and took care of all of this. If there were no criminals, there would be no real need for hero’s would there. Another broken wheel in this super human society.  
Soon we were out of the activity zone, rolling through a neighborhood with mostly emptied out homes. This area must have really got hit hard when the factory shut down. It looked as though everything hadn’t been touched in years, letting the decay of time take its course.  
I pulled my car in a tight alley, backing it slowly to not scratch the sides against the old concrete. I set the parking brakes on and shut down the engine, turning off the lights.  
“What are you doing?” Dabi said, finally speaking after all this time. I guess he’s finally over it.  
I reached my hand down beside my seat, hand instinctively going to the button I had installed on the car. I pushed it hard, hearing the smooth click as a compartment opened up behind the headrests. Dabi spun his head around quickly, startled by the sound.  
“We can’t exactly pull up to the factory. We will lose the element of surprise.” I turned in my seat, my knee resting on the cushions as I opened the compartment the rest of the way, pulling out trays of weapons. I smiled looking at my pretty babies.  
I switched some of my blades, cleaning them off as I set them back in the tray and picking up one's much sharper than what I carried to the League of Villains hideout.  
I strapped on a urumi around my waist. The Sun casted a golden light that danced off the blades. I smiled as I thought about how fun it would be to use this again. The satisfaction from slinging it around and cutting 5 opponents at once made me feel giddy.  
Across my back, I strapped a katana and tachi creating an x. I then pulled out a PX4 Storm Pistol on my right thigh and an APX Pistol on my left. They were loaded and ready to fire when needed, I loaded bullets into my hip pouch along with a few vials of medicines and antidotes. You could never be too prepared. Actually the contrary usually happens where I forget something and I have to make due with my surroundings.  
“Weapon?” I gestured towards the box that Dabi couldn’t pull his eyes from since I opened it.  
“I don’t need it.” He flatly said.  
“Suit yourself.” I shrugged, pulling out a MTs-116M sniper rifle. My silent baby. She’s been my savior in so many missions, making my life easier by killing my targets without me even having to engage. I doubt she will be able to do that for me now but a girl could dream.  
I placed all the trays carefully back in the compartment and shut it, knowing everything was locked up and safe when I heard the click. I walked out of the car, stopping in front of it and peered up at the skyline where I could see the tops of large cylinder structures. The factory wasn’t too far from where we were. A few miles away on foot.  
I heard the door shut behind me as Dabi got out of the car. The crunch of his boots against the gravel echoed in the alleyway as he came closer to me, stopping right behind me.  
“We aren’t too far.” I started, turning to face him. "It will take us a little over an hour before we can scout-“  
A large smack could be heard throughout the abandoned neighborhood. My head went flying, taking my body with it as I lost balance from that unexpected hit across my face. I caught myself before I slammed into the concrete wall and busted my head open, dropping my rifle in the process. I wheeled my head around to see Dabi staring down his nose at me with a smile on his face.  
“That’s for the disrespect you seem to love throwing at me.” He laughed as I glared up at him through my hair.  
I scoffed, standing up straight. “What do you know about respect?”  
I swung my gloved hand, aiming to give Dabi a good hard smack back when he grabbed both of my wrists, holding them so tight it felt like they might snap. I hissed through my teeth.  
“You’re still acting up.” Dabi said, backing me up against the wall.  
“You don’t control me and you don’t intimidate me.” I said back right before I slung my head forward, slamming my forehead against his. He yelled out in pain, distracting him enough for me to slide my right leg behind his knees causing them to fail. Dabi was on the ground flat on his back. He gasped for air like a fish out of water.  
I took a knee beside his head and stared down at his face. The rage is still there but something else, something like amusement. I snaked my hand on his jaw, grabbing it firmly and leaning in so he couldn’t look away. I cocked my head to the side, raising my eyebrows slightly as I addressed him.  
“Stop acting like a bitch baby and I won’t treat you like one.” I chuckled ,remembering how much he shut up when I called him that in the car.  
“Stop calling me that.” Dabi shook my hand off.  
Just then, an obviously high man stumbled into view. He danced on his toes, looking up towards the sky with his hands raised. A beer bottle spilled alcohol every time he stumbled. Unfortunately for the man, he noticed us and his dumb brain decided to come over.  
“Woah dude, you need help?” He slurred, bending his waist to get a better look at Dabi on the ground.  
“Yeah dude.” I laughed, sitting back on my butt to give Dabi room to sit up. “You need saving from the mean girl?”  
Dabi didn’t turn his body as he lifted his right arm to aim back towards the man, shooting blue flames from his hands. As soon as the flames died down, there was nothing but a pile of ash where the man once stood. He was incinerated in a matter of seconds.  
“Damn.” I whistled, standing up. “I need to make you angry more often.”  
“That’s what will happen to you if I find you unworthy. Just remember that.” Dabi said, stuffing his hands into his jeans pocket and started walking, not even giving the pile of ash a glance.  
I chuckled and skipped after him. “Whatever you say, Dabi.”


End file.
